Korynn Fleming
Korynn Fleming (24 BBY––) is Grand Vizier of the Imperial Remnant. He is the Director of the newly reorganized Imperial Intelligence, and reports directly to Emperor Maelstrom alone. He is known as a fearsome interrogator, a cunning social manipulator, and a cruel man who has murdered millions in the name of the Emperor. His very name strikes fear in the heart of many. Biography Early Life (24 BBY–32 ISY) Korynn Fleming was born in 24 BBY to Ban and Shandra Fleming, five years before the declaration of the Galactic Empire. His father crewed aboard one of the Republic's Dreadnaughts during the Clone Wars, and later went on to become the chief tactical officer aboard one of the first ''Venator''-class Star Destroyers to be rolled onto the line. Ban served for a great many years, and Korynn was raised under strict Imperial rule mostly by his mother, Shandra, on Coruscant. Korynn graduated from the COMPNOR academy on Coruscant in 16 ISY, at the ripe age of 21. He was assigned to the Surveillance branch of the Imperial Security Bureau and charged with duties at the Senate Building on Coruscant. Most of his service was spent reporting on potential political problems to his superior officers. It wasn't an assignment filled with glory, but important to the cause of the Emperor's New Order nonetheless, and enough to give him an Officer's rank and pay grade. When the Empire occupied Bespin in 21 ISY, Korynn was transferred to the newly-annexed Cloud City. ISB's assignment there was to enforce Imperial beliefs with COMPNOR on the wayward gas mining planet. This was his life and service to the Empire through the fall of Palpatine and the restructuring of the Empire under Bacharan Valak, until the New Republic invaded Bespin in 28 ISY. During the Second Battle of Bespin, his life would begin a downward spiral when he was struck unconscious by a concussion grenade. A friend from the Imperial Army, a fellow officer, drug him to safety, but disobeyed the diredct orders of his commander to stay and fight. Instead, he commandeered one of the troop shuttles, killing its crew and dragging an incapacitated Korynn along with him. Both Korynn and the Army Officer were charged under an Imperial Military Court. The Officer was charged with treason and executed at the trial, but Korynn managed to escape with minor convictions. Still, ISB had to make an example out of the situation. His rank was reduced, and he was put through a rather unneccessary and swift re-education. Red tape, as it were. Finding a new goal for his life, Korynn put himself through years of rigorous study to learn human and non-human psychology, interrogation techniques, and medical knowledge, all to gain a new position in the ISB's Interrogation branch. After finally being cleared through an extensive screening process and deemed worthy of his new assignment, Korynn Fleming was deployed to an Imperial Task Force as a roving interrogator, setting up his "office" on [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]]. In his late thirties, it was the chance he'd been looking for to find purpose in the Empire once more. The scenario at Bespin had filled him with a malicious hatred toward insubordinates and disloyal members of the Imperial Military. A Monster Formed (33 ISY–36 ISY) After spending two months on assignment with the [[ICC Dauntless|''Dauntless]], Fleming received a promotion to the enlisted rank of Corporal. He was called into duty elsewhere, for an extensive re-education project at a mining and raw materials colony which had been taken by the Imperial Military (of course these details were classified). Upon completing that assignment, he returned to Task Force Hammer, where he resumed his duties as a roving interrogator. One of the most notable projects he worked on was the interrogation of Brandis Finian, a Jedi. This was the furthest Korynn had ever pushed a subject, with intense physical and psychological torture over an extended period of time. However, his most extreme techniques were insufficient on the mind of a Jedi. Korynn had failed, and the Jedi was rescued. It would not be the beginning of yet another downward spiral, however. After being recognized at a rewards ceremony at the Kreldin Estate with a promotion to the rank of Sergeant in the ISB, he was soon called into duty when the [[ISC Broadsword|''Broadsword]] captured a rebel pilot named Kyrin Sh'vani. After implementing many terrible torture techniques, the alien pilot broke and provided information that would lead to the end of the New Republic's Operation Shado Kolpo. The Empire had positioned itself to bring an end to the New Republic's hold on Coruscant, and Fleming had played a critical role in paving the way for the Retribution of Coruscant. With the [[Retribution of Coruscant|'Imperial Retribution of Coruscant']] concluded, Korynn had presumed that he would be interrogating rebel dissidents left behind on Coruscant. That changed when Grand Vizier Korolov called him into a new line of servitude, as System Director for the newly organized Task Force Inquisitor. This new rank and paygrade was not only a flag- and command-level responsibility, but it placed him directly in charge of all COMPNOR, ISB and CompForce activities within the new Task Force. His first command through a major crisis was during the Corellian Corruption Scandal, where he guided the Bureau and CompForce assets to successfully lock down the potentially disruptive coup brought into being by former Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. Not long after the winding down of the Corellian Corruption Scandal, Fleming received another promotion for his duties, making him a Sector Director of the ISB. He signified his promotion by orchestrating the destruction of the Kreldin family name amongst Imperial citizens. He worked closely with the Coalition for Improvements in order to begin releasing targetted IGN reports, covering Kreldin's arrest and the defamation of his name. He was also responsible for organizing the destruction of the Kreldin Estate. Soon thereafter, however, the ISB Sector Director would be abducted by mercenaries while conducting an investigation on Theseus Station. These mercenaries made quick work of his elite CompForce guard, and were able to slip through Task Force Inquisitor's fingers, which was no easy challenge. Soon, however, Darth Malign revealed himself as being in charge of this mercenary group, which turned out to be little more than Malign, Captain Dareus, and a host of Sith Battle Droids, as Korynn was introduced to the secret and elusive New Sith Order. Malign's goal was to use him as a double agent, opening Korynn's eyes to the very real danger of a fragment between the Emperor and Malign - two powerful and warring Sith lords. Director: COMPNOR (37 ISY-38 ISY) In 18 ABY, Korynn was placed in charge of COMPNOR, given direct control of ISB, and rewarded with a seat on the Select Committee. His heinous acts would continue. When an ISB re-education camp on Yaartsek was attacked by the Sith Empire, he ordered the gassing of every prisoner within, to prevent them from becoming slaves for Malign's army. He repayed Governor Djorn Mikei by having fresh labor delivered from some of the forced labor camps on Coruscant. He also had the Caridan Moff arrested and killed for suspect of disloyal activities, furthering a growing reputation for having the nickname: "The Loyalist". Deceit ran deep in Fleming's blood, and it boiled as his very soul became gripped by the Dark Side of the Force. He began showing a seemingly softer side to key members of the Galactic Empire whom he hoped to bring down. One of them was Liza Molokai, an alien TIE pilot whom he personally despised. He also feigned a romantic encounter with an aruzan Dark-Side adept named Ysanne Da'Res. He tortured a number of influential NRDF servicebeings, including Raxis L'gyr, Ranma Hoshiakarui whom he made to suffer by disintegrating her arm, and Lance Corbet, who was brutally mutilated by Fleming's bare hands. In 19 ABY, Fleming initiated a complex plan designed to cleanse the Empire of the disloyal. A massive re-organization of personnel was initiated, but in secret, this was a move designed to position entire legions of military and COMPNOR personell alike into areas where mass destruction could be accomplished at the press of a button; a move mimicking Palpatine's infamous Order 66. It was during this initiative when he met Laya Dar'Eboros; the only woman to ever claim his heart. A likeminded individual, this Balosar would show a kind of wickedness and evil that could only appeal to a creature such as Korynn Fleming. They became romantically involved quickly. Under his reign, COMPNOR would be responsible for a number of atrocities. Most notably was the outlawing of all Sullustan people and equipment following the Sullustan Revolution of 19 ABY. This rather severe motion both caused a great deal of paranoia amongst the Sullustans of the galaxy, but also set the stage for a fresh surge of rebellion against the Empire. Vadim's death.]] The Fall of the Empire (19 ABY) Unbeknownst to the Empire, the Jedi Order and New Republic had fabricated an ingenius plot to overthrow Emperor Vadim and retake Coruscant once and for all. Liza Molokai, having secretly defected, came to Coruscant claiming to have captured Jedi Master Jessalyn Valios. Fleming did not believe her, having never trusted her to begin with. He had her arrested, along with Valios and Molokai's accomplice, an Imperial Naval medic named Roe Lanciau. He had Colonel Desson of ISB killed for believing the lie and having them delivered straight into the Imperial Palace. As the New Republic First Fleet commenced its attack on Imperial Center, Molokai and her team of rebels escape from custody and sliced into the security networks to prepare for a Jedi assassination attempt. Following days of strategic warfare, Laya Dar'Eboros found Korynn to tell him of the Emperor's death at the hands of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo, which she had witnessed personally. They made immediate plans to capitalize on a strategic withdrawal, which became inevitable when the Empire ceded to the New Republic days later. As the Imperial forces withdrew to Bastion, Korynn passed directives to assure the transit of Coruscant's forced labor camps, and passed orders through COMPNOR to maintain as much loyalty amongst Imperial Citizens as possible. Forging a Remnant (19 ABY) On Bastion, Darth Maelstrom took control of the Empire and named Korynn a Grand Moff. He was charged with absorbing the various Imperial Intelligence organizatoins (COMPNOR, Imperial Intelligence, and the Bureau of Operations) into one cohesive unit under his control. He was also charged with the duty of revealing the Emperor's death to His people. It was at this time when Maelstrom began teaching Korynn how to use the captured Jedi lightsaber that he kept in his possession. A budding rivaly exploded between Katja Doom and Fleming. The daughter of a woman whom Korynn respected deeply, Katja would take severe distaste with Korynn's choice in lovers. Korynn saw Katja as capable, and yet young, brash and out of control, not ready for the rank of Warlord that was given by her father, Maelstrom. Katja saw Korynn as disgusting for having borne children with a near-human. Meanwhile, the New Republic was reorganizing itself into the first Galactic Alliance. Under the alliance charter, planets would be given greater opportunity to govern themselves while retaining representation in the Senate. It was met with widespread support. In turn, Korynn along with other Imperial leaders began forming the Imperial Remnant. Fleming's children were born during this time. He had to help deliver them, when Laya Dar'Eboros suffered complications due to secret genetic alterations he'd made on the fetuses to assure their full humanity. Wilhuff Ban Fleming and Ysanne Tessala Fleming were born healthy. Recent Events Most recently, Korynn Fleming was granted the rank of Grand Vizier. Appearance and Equipment rally, poses with his mother, Shandra Fleming.]] Korynn Fleming barely broke six feet in height, but at his middle aged years, he stood firm, broad shouldered, and with a well defined physique. His stretched face was a significant part of his appearance. His facial features were well defined, and with so many years serving in the surveillance and interrogation fields, he had developed the unnerving ability to control his facial reactions. He could force a scowl and a malicious sneer as well as he could force a convincing smile. He rarely carried a weapon, especially when on duty in an Imperial facility, until he was given a Directorship in 34 ISY. He relied upon Stormtroopers and CompForce Troopers to protect him should it be be needed, but when put into a Director's role, he felt it neccessary to have a means of defense (or punishment) no matter where he could be found. Where Korynn shined was his torture and interrogation equipment. He always had with him a collection of medicines that may not be available on all Imperial installations, for unique situations. He also had specialized torture devices, most of his own design and creation. This was a trend that continued into his years as one of the ISB Directorship, and he often oversaw interrogations personally. Personalized Torture/Interrogation Techniques Throughout his most recent career in the Imperial Security Bureau, Fleming has developed a number of personalized interrogation and torture techniques, and also more thoroughly documented existing techniques. * De-personalization A common technique, whereby the subject is referred to only by a designation set of numbers and letters, and is referred to asexually as "it". This procedure only works on subjects of a similar social and emotional class to humans, who rely on relational communication for psychological well-being. * Sensory Deprivation Therapy (SDT) Sensory Deprivation Therapy is a common technique used in interrogations and re-education procedures, where the subject is placed under a completely controlled sensory environment. The environment is hand-catered for the race, sex, and social parameters, and often involves extended periods of treatment. The end goal is the complete emotional and psychological breaking of the subject's will. * Pain Therapy Pain Therapy is one of the most common interrogation techniques. Quite simply, it involves intimidation and emotional breaking through the administering (and often, the subsequential removal) of pain. Korynn Fleming has invented a number of his own Pain Therapy Procedures. **23-D - This procedure involves the combined use of immobility, a neuro-stimulant drug, and electronically triggered pain. * Fear Therapy Fear Therapy utilizes extreme psychological terror, with the intention of bending the subject to the interrogator/torturer's will. Korynn Fleming utilized a number of exotic methods to achieve the maximum effect on his subjects. **37-A - This procedure involves forcing a prisoner to observe something horrific or frightening. **Torian bloodworms - An exotic insect used to harvest quick reactions. Medals and Awards Medals Distinguished Service Medals * Legion of Honor: Due to his dedication to the Emperor and unwavering loyalty, and embodiment of the Imperial Ideal. * Order of Ishin-Il-Raz * Long Service Medal /w 1 gold star, 1 silver star and 4 clusters * Tarkin Medallion /w 1 cluster: For being wounded in the line of duty at the Second Battle of Bespin and during his abduction in 34 ISY. * COMPNOR Medallion (First Class) Service Medals * Medal of Loyalty * Prisoner of War Medal * Medal of Guile * Medal of Order * Medal of Redemption Victory Medals * Galactic Civil War Medal * Imperial Civil War Victory Medal * Second Imperial Civil War Victory Medal * Third Imperial Civil War Medal Memorial Medals * Death Star II Memorial Medal * Death Star III Memorial Medal Campaign Medals * Rebellion Campaigns Medal * Valak Campaign Medal * Blitzkrieg Campaign Medal Occupation Medals Ribbons * Home Guard * Retribution of Coruscant Ribbon * R&D Service Ribbon: For researching and developing new and effective interrogation procedures in recent years. * Core Worlds Service Ribbon /w 1 cluster * Inner Rim Service Ribbon /w 2 clusters * Outer Rim Service Ribbon /w 1 cluster * Corellian Service Ribbon * Bespin Service Ribbon OOC Information * Korynn Fleming on the roleplay logs page. * Chronological list of Korynn's Roleplay Logs. Fleming, Korynn Fleming, Korynn Fleming, Korynn Fleming, Korynn